It has been known in the prior art to provide a mounting arrangement for conveyor belt cleaners whereby the cross-shaft on which the belt cleaners are mounted was adapted to be rotated to one of a number of preselected orientations. This was accomplished by movement of a lever arm connected to the cross-shaft and the subsequent locking of the arm and shaft against further rotation. Such an arrangement, although operative to achieve the desired result, has certain drawbacks which prevent it from being as effective as it should be. It must be recognized that in the majority of conveyor belt installations space and access are at a premium. The prior art arrangement required the operator to exert substantial torque, sometime in excess of 200 foot-pounds, in an area which is generally cluttered. This often makes it difficult for the operator to be able to grasp the handle in a position that would permit him to have the leverage to exert this kind of force. Such an arrangement also presents a problem as to where the assembly can be mounted so as to minimize interference with the access door provided in the conveyor housing. To be able to open the access door and frequently inspect the cleaner is important to insure continuous operation of the belt cleaner.